This is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/687,018, which was filed on Apr. 18, 1991 by Y. KUROSAWA, N. SAKAI and S. KAKIUCHI, and which is entitled "Electronic Still Camera and Magnetic Disk", the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, into the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera in which a magnetic disk is mounted to store a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic still cameras have become very popular because an image photographed by an electronic still camera can be observed immediately after the photographing. Another reason for the popularity of the electronic still camera is that a magnetic disk used as a recording medium therein is easy to handle. For example, when a image photographed by the electronic still camera is recorded on a magnetic disk housed in the camera, even though portions of the magnetic disk remain unused, it can be freely removed from the camera and set in a reproducing device to observe the just-photographed image.
The magnetic disk is usually provided with 52 tracks, and images or sounds are recorded on the 1st through 50th track. The 52nd track is a cue track which can be used for recording a code by which an image and a sound are properly combined, and no information is recorded on the 51st track.
Such a conventional electronic still camera, however, can only carry out operations such as a zooming and an exposure control which are fixed, and therefore, a photographer cannot change these operations to achieve an aimed photographing operation.